he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Starchild
The Starchild is the 33rd episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, based on a story by J. Brynne Stephens, adapted for television by Stephens and Arthur Browne Jr., and directed by Lou Zukor. He-Man helps the Starchild, a girl with powerful abilities, resolve a dispute between two warring factions in the Crystal Forest. Synopsis Moral Sorceress: "Today we saw people fighting over the Starchild. But in the end, her power brought these people together. It might surprise you to know that all of us have a power like the Starchild's. You can't see it or touch it, but you can feel it. It's called 'love'. When you care deeply about others, and you're kind and gentle, then you're using that power. And that's very special magic indeed. Until later, goodbye for now." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat (non speaking role) *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Teela Allies *Sorceress (moral only) Allies *Queen Marlena *King Randor *Palos of the Cave Dwellers *Starchild *Willen of the Tree People Creatures *Ogre *Plant Ape *Tickle Trap Locations *Eternos - Royal Palace *Crystal Forest *Old Vine Jungle Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Palos * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms, Cringer and Willen * Linda Gary as Teela, Starchild, Queen Marlena and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko and King Randor Behind the Scenes *Script was approved March 28, 1983 and final script revision took place June 24, 1983. *This episode was story-boarded by Byron Vaughns. In his storyboards, Vaughns illustrated the Starchild more like an elf with pointy ears, not unlike the big-haired troll figures popular at the time, rather than a little girl. *Palos and his race of Cave Dwellers were originally designed to have blue skin. Continuity *The character model for Palos would be reused for that of a carpenter in One for All. *The design of the Ogre that attacks the Starchild was previously used as Bakkull in Teela's Quest. *The two Cave Dwellers who accompany Palos are repainted character models of Old Zak and Jaymar from the episode The Curse of the Spellstone. *Teela's bedroom in the Royal Palace of Eternia will be seen again as the room in which Prince Adam and Princess Adora were born in as seen in a flashback in The Secret of the Sword as well as Ariel's room at Castle Mystacor in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode The Anxious Apprentice.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Teela's room? *The power source for the Royal Palace seen here is different from the one featured in Double Edged Sword. *Sound effects are often reused from earlier Filmation cartoons, including several from the Star Trek SFX library. The sound of the laughing Tickletrap is the same as the Tribbles as heard in the 1973 animated Star Trek episode More Tribbles, More Troubles. Errors *When Queen Marlena says "You two are just in time to year this tree man's story", instead of the correct background of her seat on the Eternian throne, the background show the middle part between the two seats instead. *Near the end, when Starchild takes the hands of Palos and Willen, the black band on Palos' arm disappears. Gallery The Starchild 01.png The Starchild 02.png The Starchild 03.png The Starchild 04.png The Starchild 05.png The Starchild 06.png The Starchild 07.png The Starchild 08.png The Starchild 09.png The Starchild 10.png Tickle Trap.jpg Tickle-Trap-Gif.gif The Starchild 13.png The Starchild 14.png The Starchild 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #033 - "The Starchild" References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes